Of Wizards and Yamis
by Xxx The Black Iris xxX
Summary: Harry finds no not his Yami but instead his Yamis! He finds a family, love and learns more skills than he could ever hope to in 7 years of Hogwarts. Harri/Marik/Malik Don't like then you obviously won't read it.
1. Meeting the Yamis

**A/N:So some people might be aware of the original story that was abandoned and was adopted by someone else. Well sadly that person has only posted 5 chapters and I think they are the same as the original's chapters. So I PMed the original author and asked if I could as well adopt the story and thankfully they said yes. Now if you have already read the original you can skip ahead to Chapter 15 as I just copy and pasted. If you haven'y well then…..enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I own neither HP nor YGO – which is a good thing!

/Yami to Hikari/

/Hikari to Yami/

/Yami to Yami/

'_thoughts'_

"speaking"

Paseltongue

Chapter 1 meeting the yamis

Marik woke suddenly and sat up. His heart was racing and his body was covered in a fine sheen of sweat. /Malik, did you-/

/No, that wasn't me./

/He's our hikari, isn't he?/ I asked, already knowing the answer, but needing to hear it.

/Yes, he is. But it will not be easy to claim him as ours./ his voice was calm but I could hear the undercurrent of anger and rage there.

I sighed, agreeing with him. Our little hikari had lived a hard life and would be suspicious of us. Then my lips twitched and turned up into a smirk. Even if it wasn't going to be easy, it would be a challenge.

Malik snorted. /And our first order of business is getting _to_ the little one./

Just then, a wave of indignation flared through the bond, along with some faint grumbling.

We looked at each other in amazement. "Is he supposed to be able to do that?" I asked, then blinked and stared at him. He raised an eyebrow. "Better yet, should he have been able to separate us?"

He stared at me, and then snorted. "Far be it for Harry to be normal, Marik."

I shook my head and chuckled. "Poor Harry, boy can't seem to get a break."

It was Yugi who noticed first, wait – make that noticed and fainted.

The Pharaoh, of course, took over before he could hit the ground and just stared at the two of them in disbelief.

Bakura noticed next and Ryou took charge of their body taking advantage of Bakura's shock.

Then Kaiba and Jounouchi noticed – and stared in disbelief/horror.

Anzu and Honda noticed and looked at each other warily before stepping closer to the Pharaoh.

Marik rolled his eyes and enjoyed the look on the Pharaoh's face while Malik went up to Ryou. "We need to go to England. You're moving back. Mind if we follow?"

'_Read: We need to go there; you're heading that way and taking us with you.'_ Ryou thought dryly.

That seemed to break the spell that was keeping everyone quiet.

"How the hell-"

"What did you do?"

"How did you-"

"I fail to believe-"

"Oh shit!"

"You want to what?"

"SHUT UP!"

Silence – then. "Why do you two want to go to England?" Ryou asked warily.

"More importantly – _**how**_ did you separate yourselves?" The Pharaoh asked, glaring death at us.

"More like, why did you?" Jou asked.

"When did this happen?" Anzu asked carefully.

"In order: We have business there. We don't know. It wasn't our choice. Last night. Any more questions?" Mailk answered.

"What business do you have in Britain?" Kaiba asked.

They smirked and answered simultaneously, "Our little hikari."

Everyone blinked.

"Pity the people bound to you two." The Pharaoh snorted.

They sneered, "Person, Pharaoh, person."

He paled and everyone blinked again.

"You two have the same hikari?" Jou exclaimed in disbelief.

They nodded.

"I repeat – I pity the poor, unfortunate soul bound to you two." The Pharaoh muttered.

Anzu giggled.

Everyone stared at her in disbelief. "More like pity the idiot(s) who tries to hurt him! Especially now that there are two of them!"

Collective shudder from the masses.

"Ryou's father will be happy to pay for everyone's tickets." Bakula said. "We already have a little place in Surrey, Little Whinging."

Marik grinned ferally. "Good. That's near him. Where exactly?"

"No. 3 Privet Dr."

He grinned again. "Perfect. Right next door to our hikari."

Bakura looked at us and grimaced. "You're going to be very possessive, aren't you?"

"Yes."

**A/N:Sooooooo? How is it?**


	2. Meet the Hikari

Chapter 2 meet the hikari

/Yami to Hikari/

/Hikari to Yami/

/Yami to Yami/

'_thoughts'_

"speaking"

Paseltongue

Warmth.

Security.

Longing.

Belonging.

Harry was wrapped up in a blanket of feelings and was…what was he feeling? Never before had he felt anything like this. It was…he didn't quite know what to feel/do about it.

But he knew he liked it. It was…warm, comforting. It was knowing that he wasn't alone, would never again be alone. Never again would he be lonely. _**They**_ would always be there for him. They would never leave him alone, never leave him out.

He was theirs, Ra damn it. They were coming for him, to claim him, to protect him, to teach him, to treasure him. For he was a treasure - theirs! Harry blinked, startled. 'Ra?'

Confirmation. A god of Egypt.

Harry blinked, just a little bit bemused at his current situation. The Dursley's were being their usual disagreeable selves, read: they were treating him worse than a slave and barely fed him - that is, if they remembered he was even there and -

Outrage. Fury. Waves of it swamping him, widening his eyes at the strength. Warily, he looked at the door to his room nervously, half-expecting Vernon or Petunia to come barging in at any moment.

He sighed then, and thought about trying to calm down the two…entities? Spirits? Whatever they were down. Key word: thought. They were furious and it seemed to him that they were perfectly content staying in that mind-frame until they had a chance to exact their revenge against the Dursleys.

Harry frowned, making his displeasure at their thoughts on what to do to the Dursleys known. They responded immediately, with images of the cupboard and the multiple beatings he had gotten courtesy of the Dursleys.

Harry sighed dramatically and resigned himself to the fact that the Dursleys were going to regret even meeting him, let alone hurting him. Harry rolled his eyes again at the wave of vicious satisfaction that the other two were projecting at his capitulation.

Then he smiled, a secretive, sly little smile in the direction of the Dursley's. They were in for a big surprise when their new neighbors moved. Harry snorted at what the Dursleys would make of their new neighbors – who were even more 'freakish' than their nephew could ever hope to be.

After all, _**he**_ wasn't the hikari to 5,000 year old tomb robber, _**he**_ wasn't the one who was hikari to a 5,000 year old pharaoh, though. He was the one who was hikari to a tomb keeper. _**That**_ was normal. Perfectly. If you ignored the fact that his very dark half had killed his father.

Hadn't he wanted this, someone to take care of him, to protect him from the Dursleys? Yes, he had. He'd wished so often, so fervently, to anyone listening for someone to love him, for himself and not because he was the bloody boy-who-lived, or the Gryffindor Golden Boy, or the youngest Seeker in a century, or James' son, or the Chosen One – but someone who would love him for him, Harry. Like Siri had.

Now he was going to get it in a few short days. If he was lucky, the Dursleys would ignore (forget) him so that he could sneak out and meet them when they weren't busy. Harry snorted, doubting that things would be that easy or he that lucky. He smiled at the wave of comfort that surrounded him, snuggling back into the corner of his lumpy bed, and curled up tightly beneath the sheet that the Dursley's had oh so generously given him and was thankful that it was summer.

Then he started to think about the boys that were going to be moving in next door and smirked. The Dursleys were not going to like them. They were different – not to mention some of them were famous – and they looked different as well.

Harry was very interested in meeting Bakura. He definitely sounded interesting and with him around, Privet Drive would then be able to claim that they had a juvenile delinquent living there. Though, he bet that most people would still blame him for anything that happened, even if they caught the new boy doing something, they'd most likely blame it on Harry. As they always did. Ryou was…what would they think of him? Well, other than he was better than their nephew.

Truth be told, he was really interested in seeing Privet Drive react to the pharaoh and his hikari should they ever have reason to come here. They were the ones you'd notice first. How couldn't you notice their hair? Not to mention, the pharaoh's eyes and how they dressed. Leather and chains was not something you saw everyday in Surrey.

Then he snorted dismissively and pushed everything from his mind. He had homework to do. Ugh. He wrinkled his nose in disgust and pulled out his potions essays first, all the while grumbling half-heartedly. His only consolation was the waves of sympathy and regret flowing through the bond.


	3. Of Derision and Contempt

Chapter 3 of derision and contempt

/Yami to Hikari/

/Hikari to Yami/

/Yami to Yami/

'_thoughts'_

"speaking"

Paseltongue

I stared in horror at Number 3 Privet Drive. Slowly his head turned left, then right, and back to the house in front of him. He refused to make any sound that could be linked to distress. /Ryou?/ he whispered.

/Hm?/

/Tell me that this is a nightmare and that I'm going to wake up shortly./ I grumbled.

Ryou sighed in exasperation. /Bakura, it isn't that bad./

/Not that bad? Ryou, these aren't houses! They're molds! All identical! It's disturbing and unnatural for anything to look this perfect./ I snarled, looking around the neighborhood. I could tell that this was not going to be fun. Joy to the world, I was stuck in suburbia. Shoot me now.

"Poor Harii, stuck in this hellhole all his life." Marik? Or was it Malik? muttered.

I looked around me and shuddered. "He's still sane? After living here his whole life? Hmph, kid's got potential to annoy the Pharaoh."

Malik and Marik grinned nastily. "He's quite interested in meeting you, Bakura. Said you sounded really interesting and that Privet Drive would never be the same again after you left, because he highly doubted that you would be able to stay here for a long period of time while still retaining your sanity – or what's left of it, what with having to live in the same city as the Pharaoh and dealing with him on a daily basis."

I smirked. Now the kid really sounded interesting.

"Oh, and Bakura? I suggest bracing yourself for an unpleasant time here. Our little one's family…is not the best to say the least. The two of you have much in common with your pasts." Marik told me quietly.

I turned to look at him in anger and just a bit of wariness. "How much of a past do we have in common, Ishtar?" I really hoped he wasn't saying what I thought he was. I had no problem killing people, but child abuse I could not stand.

He pressed his lips together tightly. "Severe malnutrition, heavy on verbal abuse and hitting, withholding food when chores – which he couldn't do in one day – aren't completed, beaten whenever he does magic, and he's depressed."

I hissed and tossed a calculative glance at Number 4. "And let me guess, the family can do no wrong while the kid is supposedly a juvenile delinquent?" I asked sarcastically.

"Basically."

"So why aren't they dead yet?"

He grinned ferally. "I want to judge them for myself."

I shook my head. "Need some help?"

"If you want to offer it, I'm not refusing assistance. Get to know the kid, he'll grow on you. He's too adorable for anyone with sense not to like him."

I smirked. "Adorable? You actually know what that word means? I'm surprised its even in your vocabulary."

They both mock-glared at me. "Harry is the only reason we know what words like cute and adorable mean. They're best used when describing him. Though don't mention his height – or rather, lack thereof – it's a sore point."

I frowned. "Starvation?"

"Along with being shoved into a cupboard under the stairs to live in for the first ten years of his life." Marik snarled.

My lip curled in disgust. "So when do we get to meet the kid, and what's he look like anyway?"

"We'll get to meet him later, once his relatives are asleep. It will be safer for him that way."

I nodded and gestured to the boxes. "Guess we should start moving before your sister comes yelling."

They snorted in agreement and we picked up our boxes and went in. "From what we've seen, there'll be four bedrooms and two bathrooms – one of which is in the master suite which we are claiming. The smallest bedroom is in the back left, guest bedroom front right, master bedroom back right and another guest room left front. Isis claimed front right guest room so you can have either of the rooms on the left."

I nodded and headed into the bedroom in front. Ryou had already put his stuff there and told me to dump my stuff there as well. "So, what are the Dursleys like?"

Marik sneered. "Rude, ignorant, prejudiced, closeminded, intolerant of anything 'abnormal', greedy – should I go on? His aunt, Petunia, is a housewife who makes good use of her abnormally long neck by spying on neighbors, the cousin, Dudley is a fat lump of a boy, not to mention a bully. The husband, Vernon, is the most abusive and delights in beating Harry whenever something goes wrong. After all,

it's the freaks' fault that it happened. The neighbors think they are perfectly normal, and such 'kind' and 'generous' people for taking in their trouble making nephew, and they blame any gang activity that happens on Harry. Dudley and his gang used to have this favorite sport of theirs – they call it 'Harry Hunting' – three guesses what that game involved."

"Lovely. I can't wait to meet them." I said, dripping sarcasm as I dropped onto the couch in the living room.

"Malik? You still haven't told us what he looks like." Isis inserted quietly.

He smiled. "He looks nothing like us, Isis. He's petite, and has this black mop of hair that always looks windblown, and these enormous green eyes that remind me of some of the statues of Bastet I've seen. Because of an idiot trying to kill him when he was one, he has a lightning shaped scar on his forehead that links him with the idiot that tried to kill him. Oh, and he has some powerful magic in him."

I looked at him. "You know, most people would mention that first."

He shrugged. "It's not that important to me. He is though."

"Only you Malik, only you," I said, shaking my head. "Most people would be concerned with his power and not the boy himself."

They shrugged. "Their loss," Marik muttered, "is our gain. We know his true value and will appreciate him for what he is, not what he has – though that is nice to know that he isn't defenseless. We'll have to start teaching him soon." Both of them grinned at that thought.

I shuddered. "I don't want to know what you think is powerful, Marik, Malik."

"He is powerful, though. He's the reason we both have a body."

"Don't remind me of that fact – though, the Pharaoh's expression when he saw that there were two of you was beautiful."

"True enough. Shit."

"Hm?"

"Either brace yourself or let Ryou take over. Two pigs and horse have come over to meet us."

Isis moved to get the door, even as it rang and a loud, obnoxious voice said, "Mummy, I don't want to meet the new neighbors! Me and Piers were going to play video games!"

"Mummy knows, and as soon as we introduce ourselves and you meet the new boys – there's three of them – you can go to play at Piers, how's that, hm, sweetums?" a shrill, nasal voice said.

Isis opened the door with a smile and greeted them warmly, "Hello, I'm Isis Ishtar. It's a pleasure to meet you."

I gagged and let Ryou take over, I couldn't stand these people.

Isis moved into the living room, followed by Petunia and Dudley.

"Boys, these our our new neighbors at Number 4, the – "

"Dursleys, I'm Petunia, and this is my son, Dudley."

"Dursleys. Petunia, Dudley, these two – " waving a hand at Malik and Marik, "are my brothers, Malik and Marik. The young man beside them is Ryou Bakura. Boys, say hello to the Dursley's."

"Hn."

"Hello, Mrs. Dursley, Dudley. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"…"

Isis sighed and at Petunia's look, explained, "Marik tends to be the silent one, and Malik the one more likely to speak his mind. I'd ask you if you'd like some tea, but I'm not quite sure just where we put the tea bags in the packing."

"That's quite alright, Ms. Ishtar. We were just planning on dropping by and introducing ourselves. I feel I should warn you though, my nephew, Harry Potter, he's…a bit of a troublemaker here in Surrey. We've tried to be good role models for him, but nothing we do seems to get through to him." Petunia relayed importantly.

"I see. I'll be on the watch for him then, thank you for dropping by. Good day," Isis called as she showed the Dursleys out of the house and shut the door. "I think I need a shower after meeting those two."

Three snorts of derision and contempt greeted her entrance back to the living room. "Either one of us could have told you they were unpleasant, sister."

Isis smiled gently at her brothers. "You're biased."

"True." They smirked in unison. "But they're horrible."

And that ended that discussion.


	4. Harry meet Bakura Bakura meet Harry

Chapter 4 Harry meet Bakura; Bakura meet Harry

/Yami to Hikari/

/Hikari to Yami/

/Yami to Yami/

'_thoughts'_

"speaking"

Paseltongue

I was excited. Tonight we were going to meet. I had seen the four people moving into Number 3 – and recognized two of them immediately. Malik and Marik were here. That meant that the white haired boy talking with my yamis was Bakura. I felt that Ryou didn't really talk with my yamis much, and that his yami did.

I moved over to the window, opening it and then going to the door and checking through the flap that the Dursleys were, in fact, asleep. It wouldn't do for them to know what I was up to.

"Huh. Marik wasn't kidding when he said your relatives hate you was he?" a voice from behind commented.

I jumped, startled. Then turned to look at the white haired male crawling through my window. "Heh, so you're the kid." The teen smirked.

I looked him over. He was tall, but then, compared to me, most people were, with tanned skin and brown eyes but they looked red at the same time. He had a mane of long white hair that stuck out and what looked like a permanent 'I'm better than you' smirk plastered on his face. Though, for some reason I'm not quite sure of, he didn't look right. His skin was supposed to be a bit darker, and there was supposed to be a long scar over one his eyes and across the cheek below it. Also, his clothes didn't suit him. I mean, the shirt and pants fit him (very well), but it wasn't the type of clothes I would have pictured him in.

"And you must be Bakura, Marik and Malik have shown me about you." I responded, voice soft but certain.

"Showed you?" he asked.

I nodded. "They sent all that they knew about you down the link, basically showing me every encounter you've had with them since you met."

He raised an eyebrow. "Impressive. Did they-"

"Do the same for everyone else? As long as they had a Millennium Item – or had one – then yes. They did."

He raised an eyebrow. "Only the people with Millennium Items?" he asked, voice warming in humor.

I nodded. "Aside from Kaiba and Pegasus – who isn't that bad, really – they focused on letting me know about them, their family, you, their hatred of the pharaoh, their eagerness to start teaching me Shadow Magic, their genuine dislike of the pharaoh, their joy of finding me, your dislike of the pharaoh, -"

Bakura started laughing, "Dislike is a bit weak, brat."

"Alright, complete, total and utter disgust of his mere existence. That sound better?" I said, deadpan.

He was grinning. "I really could get to like you – maybe."

I looked at him coyly from underneath my lashes. "They also told me, and I quote: 'No wonder the Pharaoh hated him so much. Bakura had to be the only person on the planet who screwed everyone over and came out on top more often than the Pharaoh himself…unless it was against the Pharaoh, that is.' They also said that you could be trusted to take care of me, should something happen and the three of us should get separated."

He stared at me in shock. "Th-they would trust the protection of their hikari to someone else?"

"No. They would trust you with my safety. You understand them to an extent. They trust you."

He still looked shocked. I decided now would be a good time to ask about his skills. "By the way, do you think you could teach me to pick locks?"

I looked at the brat in front of me incredulously. I could not believe this kid. He casually drops a large bomb and then asked me to teach him how to pick locks without missing a beat? I had to laugh. Hard.

"Er? Are you alright, Bakura?" he asked, worry evident in his voice.

I nodded, flapping a hand at him to not worry about it as I tried to get my breathing back to normal, without much success. I shook my head at him when he started to pout at me.

"They both say that it would be an invaluable skill for me to learn. Especially seeing as how I seem to be a trouble magnet – a strong magnet that trouble seems to gravitate towards. They think it would be useful and that it would give you something to do – other than plan how to destroy the Dursleys." He grumbled the last part.

I raised an eyebrow.

He rolled his eyes. "My friends…are not the brightest," he started and then shrugged, "but then again, they aren't looking for the signs. They know the Dursleys don't like me, but they haven't realized how far it goes. And unless they ask, I'm not telling. 'The best advantage you have is the one your enemy doesn't know'." He said dismissively.

I smirked. "Alright kid. I'll teach you how to pick locks – if you can make it worth my time."

"And the satisfaction of being here for my training is what? Not enough? Not to mention, the pharaoh's reaction once he learns that there's a magic-wielding, lock-picking, trouble-making hikari basically being trained by someone he hates."

I paused. "Good point. If it'll annoy the Pharaoh, it must have potential."

He started laughing. "By the way, he doesn't like Pegasus or Seto, does he?"

I looked at him curiously. "No, he doesn't like them. Especially Pegasus. He can stand Kaiba – for small periods of time – but he absolutely despises Pegasus."

He smiled, and it was a nasty, vicious little smile. I know, I've seen it on my face. This didn't bode well for the Pharaoh. I was intrigued.

"Well, then. The pharaoh – should we ever meet – will want to stay away from me and not insult either of them in my presence, because I'll rip him a new one. I don't have much in the way of family, and what I do, I cherish. Even if they are not of my blood, if I consider them family, I will treat them as such. Not to mention, the pharaoh had better not insult me in front of Seto or Mokuba, because they don't take well to family being insulted."

I stared at him. "Back up – why would Pegasus or Kaiba care about you? I seemed to have missed that memo."

His eyes danced merrily. "Our mothers were sisters, which is why Seto and Mokuba like me. Pegasus likes me – well, my theory is that I'm the son he doesn't have but wished he did, so he cares about me as well – though getting those three in the same room for an extended period of time is a Bad. Idea."

I snickered, remembering just how bad of an idea that was, except with the Pharaoh and Kaiba. I then took a good look at the boy and frowned to myself.

He was short. As in Yugi short. And skinny, unhealthily so. From his posture, I could see that he was ready to brace himself for a blow at any moment which was not good. I'd have to have a talk with the Ishtar's to see just how deep the abuse went. His hair was short, and messy, very messy and standing up at all angles. His skin was the pale one got from staying indoors for a long period of time and his eyes stopped me.

They were what I imagine my eyes must have looked like, a long time ago in Egypt. They were wary and jaded, haunted and cynical. The boy might be young, but he had seen/been through things he shouldn't have been. I nodded to myself, firming my resolve. I would train him, teach him everything I knew, and protect him. Because he reminded me of a younger version of myself, because no one had ever looked out for him, and as a bonus – it would annoy the Pharaoh to no end that I had passed on my skills as a thief. What more could I want?

….other than the Pharaoh to suddenly disappear and never return.

**A/N:****Please review!**


	5. Of Grims and their Cubs

Chapter 5 of Grims and their cubs

/Yami to Hikari/

/Hikari to Yami/

/Yami to Yami/

'_thoughts'_

"speaking"

Paseltongue

I was worrying about my cub again. Things weren't adding up. Everyone said that Harry was spoiled and treated like a prince at home – even Dumbledore said that he couldn't be hurt there, that outside of Hogwarts, Privet Drive was the safest place for Harry to be and with the blood wards, there was no way that the Death Eaters or Voldemort could get their hands on Harry.

It didn't reassure Sirius.

That didn't explain how small and thin he was. _Where they starving him?_ Nor why he flinched when people came up and touched him from behind. _Physical abuse?_ Or why he jumped at loud sounds, why he always upon coming into a room, checked the exits and then took a seat where he could see who came and went in the room. Why he always tried to sit in a corner. _Paranoia, needed to survive?_ It didn't explain a lot of things, and that worried Sirius.

Moony agreed with him. Something was wrong with Harry's home environment. Moony told him that when they first met on the train, he smelled Harry's blood and pain, and that he could barely eat anything at the Welcoming Feast. He had asked Dumbledore about it, and was assured that Harry was well taken care of and loved by his family.

Hell, even Snape was convinced something was wrong! (Personally, Sirius was convinced that hell had frozen over at learning this.) Sirius knew that Snape hated Harry and for the greasy git to actually be worried…was an extremely worrying thought.

Especially considering the fact that Snape was Head of Slytherin – and knew abuse when he saw it. He had never seen Snape this worried – about anything, much less Harry!

And that brought another subject up: Harry's potions skills. Snape was convinced that the boy was _**deliberately**_ botching his potions! And he made sure that both Sirius and Remus knew this.

When Snape had told them his theory, the remaining Marauders had looked at each other. Oh, they knew it was possible – but the level of expertise needed to make the botched potions blow up safely…it was quite obvious then that Harry was hiding his true skills and had inherited Lily's skill with potions.

Snape was now plotting and thinking of how to get Harry away from the Dursleys, and how to get Harry to agree to become his apprentice. Much as Sirius didn't like Snape, if Harry's skill with potions was as Snape said, it would be a very good idea to have him apprenticed out. It would also, Remus had pointed out, get Harry out from under Dumbledore's control, as an apprentice's master decided everything for the apprentice.

And much to Snape's surprise, Remus and Sirius agreed with him. Sirius volunteered to write a letter and start the ball rolling, then Remus would send a letter, saying more of the same, and finally, Snape would send a letter to Harry, apologizing for being unnecessarily cruel offer him the apprenticeship and explain to him just how he (Harry) would benefit from this, well, other than the obvious – getting away from the Dursley's.

And now this. Sirius frowned down at the letter in his hand and thought about making a trip out to Privet…Drive. Sirius grinned to himself and jumped up from the chair and went to go find Snape. Why waste time with letters when you can go in person and explain things so much better?

And he'd have to ask Remus about these 'yami' and 'hikari' people and find out what these 'Millenium items' were and what effect that they would have on Harry.


	6. Snape's Proposal & Meeting the Neighbors

Chapter 6 Snape's proposal & meeting the neighbors

/Yami to Hikari/

/Hikari to Yami/

/Yami to Yami/

'_thoughts'_

"speaking"

Paseltongue

_Ring, ring._

"BOY! Get the door!"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon. Er, Professor Snape? What are you doing here?" Harry asked, confused as to why the nastiest teacher at Hogwarts was here along with Sirius as Padfoot.

"Wonderful manners as always, Potter. Should we proceed to have this talk out in the open, or would you mind inviting us in?"

"OH! Sorry, please come in, Professor, living room is this way." Harry said, confusion getting worse as they went into the living room and Aunt Petunia immediately paling so that she looked paler than a ghost at seeing Professor Snape.

"Ah, Petunia. It has been awhile since our last meeting, hasn't it? I trust you remember me?" Snape asked, smirk playing about his lips.

Petunia nodded jerkily. "Severus Snape, you were one of her friends."

Snape smirked and closed the curtains, sealing them shut. "Where have your manners gone, Petunia? Black, its safe for you to turn back now. Petunia, you will be silent." Snape ordered as Sirius transformed back to his human self.

Petunia stood, shaking. "M-may I offer you some refreshments, Severus, Sirius?"

Sirius grinned. "Some food would be lovely, Petunia, the three of us are going to be talking in here for a while."

She nodded, jerkily again. "Very well, shall I get you two a pot of tea as well? I think we still have some of that tea that your kind seem to prefer."

Sirius growled lowly and Snape glared at the woman. "You will get three cups, and enough refreshments for all three of us, and then you will absent yourself from our presence, is that understood?"

Petunia nodded and fled, looking terrified. Shortly afterwards, she came back in with a full service and refreshments and then left, calling for Vernon and Dudley.

Sirius sneered at the voices coming from the hall, "Merlin, Harry, how did you manage to retain your sanity while living here for the majority of your life?"

Harry shrugged and gave a lopsided smile. "Luck?" he guessed.

Both men snorted at that.

Harry pouted. "So, why are you here?" then he froze at the looks that were turned his way and gulped. He did not like the looks on their faces. "Whatever it is, I didn't do it!" he exclaimed, looking between the two men nervously.

"Harry, cub, how would you like to leave the Dursleys…permanently?" Sirius asked gently.

Harry stared at him in shock and glanced at the wall to the side, where Number 3 was. "Er, what's the catch?" he asked warily.

Snape snickered. "Finally learning caution, Potter?"

"Oh no, I've always been cautious…I was supposed to be in Slytherin. How about we cut the chitchat and get down to business, hm?"

Snape started to laugh at Sirius' horror stricken face. "Indeed, let us. Shall we start with your schoolwork – particularly why you deliberately botch every potion?"

"I do it because everyone knows that Harry Potter is terrible at Potions. Now, it would be a totally different thing if Hadrian Black was in Potions, he'd excel at them, but Harry Potter can't."

Both men looked confused. "Harry, who is Hadrian Black? Better, who are his parents?"

"Oh, that's easy. I've always known him. His parents are Lilian Snape and Sirius Black."

Both men stared at him in shock.

"You don't remember the relationship because of all the charms and things he put on the two of you so that you would forget that you were ever friends."

Both men turned to each other and immediately started to cast spells and then turned to him and repeated the process. "That's it cub, we are leaving today."

"Indeed. No child of mine is going to be staying here. There is also the fact that kids with your talent, at your age usually enter into an apprenticeship." Snape said softly.

"NO! If I leave, they'd just follow me, thinking you're trying to kidnap me. Could I get an apprenticeship in Potions?" Harry shot back.

"Of course. I will teach you."

"Where do these friends of yours live, Harry? Go pack your things and then we'll go over and visit them, okay?" Sirius said.

Harry grinned and dashed up the stairs to gather his things. In moments, he was clattering down the stairs, trunk behind him. "They live next door, in Number 3. I get the feeling that if I move, they'll move to follow me."

Marik, Malik, and Bakura crowded around the window facing Number 4 and gave it their best glares. They had seen the man and dog go into the house early in the afternoon and now it was approaching evening and they had yet to see him leave.

Mrs. Dursley, Mr. Dursley, and their pig of a son had left shortly after the man had gone in which didn't help their nerves any.

Isis looked at them, amused. She had yet to meet her brothers' hikari, but to inspire such ferocity when they hadn't even met yet. She shook her head at the three of them and went to start on dinner. Ra knows, that if she hadn't, the boys wouldn't eat, she loved her brother(s) dearly, but he couldn't cook. Neither, for that matter, could Bakura although Ryou could, to a degree.

"If they don't leave soon, I'm going over there and bringing the kitten here," Bakura grumbled.

Twin smiles lit up Marik and Malik's faces. "Grand idea, but we should do that anyway. He'd be much safer here."

Isis raised her eyebrows. "And where, do tell, would he sleep, dear brothers mine?"

They twisted to look at her and simultaneously frowned. "With us, of course."

Isis sighed and rubbed her temples. "Of course."


	7. Finally Meeting

Chapter 7 finally meeting

/Yami to Hikari/

/Hikari to Yami/

/Yami to Yami/

'_thoughts'_

"speaking"

Paseltongue

"Marik! Malik! Bakura! Sit down! You are not going anywhere, and you most certainly are not going to be kidnapping anyone!" Isis warned.

Three mutinous glares were leveled at her.

She hissed through her teeth. "Grow up, he's allowed to have visitors! Just because your bond is-"

_Ring, ring._

Isis went to the door, after shooting the trio a warning look. She stopped when she saw the trio in front of her. The man the boys had noticed entering earlier was there, as was a very large black dog and a boy she hadn't seen before.

"May we come in?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

She flushed and ushered the three of them in. "Marik, Malik – you have a guest!"

Two heads turned around and grins appeared on their faces. "Aibou!" they cried, leaping from their place on the couch to pounce on the teenager.

"Ack!" he cried as he was immediately glomped by two happy yami's.

"Cute. Can you quit before I get sick?" Bakura drawled from his place by the window. "And introduce your friends."

Harry blushed while Marik and Malik glared at him.

"Indeed. As cute as this scene is, there are things to discuss still." Snape drawled.

Isis glanced warily at the dark man and absently moved away. "Can I get you something to drink?" she asked.

"Soda!" three voices shouted.

"Tea, if you have it. Make it two cups, three if you are joining us." The dark man said.

Isis nodded and backed away from the man and went into the kitchen before allowing herself to shudder. There was something about that man…

"So? Who are you? And where did you think you were going with our Harri?" two voices demanded.

The dark man raised an eyebrow and sent an amused look in their hikari's direction. They immediately scowled and hid him from sight much to the amusement of the other three in the room.

"After I ward the room to prevent any of the information shared here from leaking out." He said, immediately starting to cast wards and spells.

"Marik, Malik – shield the room. I don't want any of this getting out," Harry said.

Frowning, all three yami's started to cast their magic on the room. All three were done when Isis walked back into the room.

Snape gestured for her to sit before nodding at the big dog, "You may return to your human form now, Black."

Immediately, the dog began to shift and twist, until there was a man standing where the dog had been.

Four startled gasps filled the room before a whistle of admiration broke the silence. "Damn. What was that and where can I learn it?" Bakura asked in awed admiration.

Sirius grinned at him. "That was my transforming, I'm what's called an animagus which means I can transform from myself to my dog form. And you have to have magic to be able to do it, and even then not everyone has an animagus form." Sirius explained.

Bakura frowned, "How do you know if you have the potential to be an animagus? Do you think I would be able to do that?"

Sirius frowned. "Good question. It's really simple, but we'll leave this conversation for later, when the greasy git isn't in residence."

Bakura grinned ferally while Snape scowled and hit Sirius.

Marik and Malik looked warily at Snape, still holding tight to Harry and preventing him from moving away. "Aibou, stop moving. You're not getting away from us. Now that we have you in our grasp, we're not going to let you go if we don't absolutely have to, so deal with always having one of us near you, or being seated in our laps." Marik explained as both he and Malik watched their little hikari squirm.

Isis smiled softly at the scene as Sirius gagged and Snape looked on, amused. "Why did you seal the room?" she asked.

"'Cuz Siri here is a wanted criminal," Harri deadpanned.

Isis choked on the tea she was sipping, Marik and Malik rolled their eyes, and Bakura looked at Sirius with a new light in his eyes. Snape felt a shiver of fear roll down his back and he made a mental note not to leave the two alone in a room for any amount of time. He suffered quite enough at the hands of the Marauders, and the Weasley twins, thank-you-very-much. He didn't need to be tortured anymore.

"Excuse me?" Isis asked faintly.

Sirius grinned charmingly, bringing a faint blush to her cheeks. "I'm innocent of course, someone I thought was my friend framed me for the murder of Prongslet's parents and then he blew up the street behind him along with 13 bystanders. Spent 13 years wrongfully imprisoned in Azkaban before I managed to break out and now I'm hiding until we can catch the little rat and prove that I'm innocent and never killed anyone."

Isis nodded, feeling oddly bemused at the sudden influx of information. Her eyes narrowed when she heard snickering. "You two knew, didn't you?" she accused, looking at her brothers in exasperation.

They looked at her blandly. "Of course we knew. Harri is our hikari, after all." They said in unison.

Isis closed her eyes tightly and held in a whimper. She had a very bad feeling that her calm, orderly life was going to get thrown into chaos and would be staying that way for quite a while.


	8. FM, Part 2

Chapter 8 finally meeting, part 2

/Yami to Hikari/

/Hikari to Yami/

/Yami to Yami/

'_thoughts'_

"speaking"

Paseltongue

"So? Why are you here? And where were you planning on taking Harri?" Bakura asked.

Snape leveled a glare at Bakura. "Who are you and why were you allowed to stay?" he asked sharply, eyes taking in Bakura's rough appearance.

Bakura snarled. "I'm their friend, and I wield the same magic as they do!" he returned, mentally adding _'and I'm going to teach Harri all the tricks I know.'_

Snape sent him a sharp glare and Bakura looked at him warily.

Harry whined in exasperation. "Can we get to the point? And not come to fighting?"

Sirius snickered, "Aw, cmon Prongslet, I wanted to see how long it took before Snape snapped."

Bakura sniggered.

Snape scowled and fingered his wand.

Harry gave a small sigh and groaned.

"Harri is right, we should get to the point. Where were you planning on taking Harri?" Marik asked.

"To the Ministry, to take his OWL's and NEWT's, to the Potions Guild to make him my apprentice, and to my Manor to settle into his new room. Oh, and to drop by Hogwarts so that Pomphrey can arrange for Harry to be her apprentice as well as informing the Headmaster that after this year, he will need a new Potions teacher as well as Head of Slytherin. I do not particularly wish to leave my snakes, but getting Harry away from Dumbledore's machinations and plots is my first priority."

Marik and Malik narrowed their eyes at the mention of the Headmaster. They did not like him. At all.

Bakura looked over to where the two yamis where scowling and cuddling their hikari frowning. He didn't know who this Dumbledore was, but if it had Marik and Malik scowling like that…he had to be trouble.

"Bakura, Dumbledore is the one who put Harri with the Dursleys, and didn't check up on him for the whole time he was there. He's a manipulative man and he's determined to make Harri into his weapon to use against Voldemort. Once he has defeated Voldemort, I have no doubt that the oyaji will try to kill our Aibou."

Bakura frowned at this thought. Friends were something he was getting used to. Allies was a thought he was more familiar with, but didn't apply. If anyone could be said to be his friend, it would be the Ishtar yamis.

Their relationship had started out as allies, and slowly turned into friendship, a friendship that Bakura valued. To see the twins (as he had come to think of them) actually allowing emotions on their faces…was disturbing to say the least and Bakura destroyed what he didn't like.

Harri, though he had just met the boy, he was already fond of and even if he weren't connected to the Ishtar twins, he'd probably have taken an interest in the kitten.

Bakura snorted softly at his nickname for the newest hikari. There was something about that boy…maybe his eyes? Yes, his eyes reminded Bakura of when he was still in Egypt, when he would visit the shrines to Bastet. The statues there had the same type of eyes as the kitten did. Eerie, mysterious, _knowing_ eyes that saw through to your soul, saw who you were, stripping through all defenses easily. He respected cats, honored them, feared them. Cats were the ultimate thieves, and in his mind, the ultimate predator on land.

"And we come in where, exactly?" Malik and Marik drawled.

Snape frowned. "Introductions would be nice, Mr. Potter," he ordered.

Marik and Malik glared.

Harry sighed in exasperation.

Bakura watched the proceedings in amusement, as did Sirius.

"Professor Snape, Siri, this is Isis, Malik and Marik Ishtar," Harry said, gesturing to the person as he spoke, "And this is Ryou Bakura, well actually this is Bakura, Ryou isn't here right now but I'm sure you'll meet him sooner or later."

"And the difference between Ryou and Bakura would be what, exactly?" Snape asked.

Harry grinned and bounced slightly in his seat, "Ryou is polite, sane, and British. His eyes are brown. Bakura is rude, arrogant, insane, proud and is the 3000 year old spirit of the Thief King, Akefia. Oh, and his eyes are brown with red in them. Not to mention that he is a constant irritant to the Pharaoh who dwells within the Millennium Puzzle. He is also in possession of the Millennium Ring."

Snape turned slowly to glare at Harry, who tried to bury himself in the couch. "Potter. Tell me you are not involved in any way, shape or form with the Millennium Items." He hissed.

Harry gulped and Marik and Malik raised the Rod while putting their arms around Harry.

Snape groaned in disbelief and horror. "As if Crawford wasn't bad enough, now you? One of these days, brat, you will drive me to drink and damnation." He despaired.

"You know of the Millennium Items, Snape? Why do I get the sudden bad feeling that they were made from Dark Magic?" Sirius asked uneasily.

"Because they were, Black-san. A whole village was emptied to make these Items. I was the only survivor and I despised the Pharaoh for what his father had done to my village of Kul-Elna."

Sirius growled lowly, drawing a look of admiration from Bakura. "Hey, Bakura…if it were possible for you to become an animagus, would you?" he asked.

Bakura looked at him with wide, incredulous eyes. "You have to ask?" he asked incredulously.

"He can do it, Siri," Harry interjected, "She likes him. He'll be a large predator cat, just not sure which one. Best bet would be cougar, though. Or another type of cat that lives in hot, dry areas."

Everyone turned to look at Harry in curiosity, most notable being Bakura. "She likes me?" he asked quietly, already having a suspicion of who might like him.

Harry gave him a catty smile. "You know who, Bakura. She's always liked you, if only because you were amusement at first, but it grew to respect and fondness as she watched you grow up and persevere. She helped you when you called out for her help. You were the best Bakura, and that was you. But there were times you get out of something that should have been impossible, weren't there? Times when you were positive you would die, but you managed to live. She helped you, then, and she's still looking after you in her own way. Oh, and she likes your nickname for me," Harry stated, looking slightly suspicious at the last part.


	9. FM, Part 3

Chapter 9 meetings, part 3

/Yami to Hikari/

/Hikari to Yami/

/Yami to Yami/

'_thoughts'_

"speaking"

Paseltongue

There was complete and utter silence after Harry's statement.

Snape cleared his throat and looked to the Ishtar boys. "Would I be correct in assuming that Harry is your hikari?" he asked carefully.

The boys nodded.

"Very well, this is what I propose: Harry, Bakura, and I shall go to Hogwarts, to collect Poppy; then we will go to the Ministry to take Harry's OWL's and NEWT's; and finally, to the Potions and Healer Guilds to get him registered as our respective apprentices, and we will then return here to collect the three of you plus Black before returning to my Manor if, of course, you see no problems with that. Should any of you wish to remain here, you may but know that this is an open invitation." Snape said.

The Ishtar boys grinned and nodded excitedly, while Ishizu frowned contemplatively and said she'd stay here while Bakura raised an eyebrow at being chosen to accompany the Potions Master and the newest Hikari.

"Shall we proceed then?" Snape asked, gesturing to the fireplace.

Bakura nodded and moved over to the fireplace where he would wait for Harri to extricate himself from the Ishtar boys. He grinned as they kept resisting his efforts to get away from them before suddenly twisting at an almost inhuman angle and slipping away from the boys who immediately pouted while Harri sent them a grin and walked over to the fireplace.

"Bakura, you will be going with the brat," Snape informed them, "the address is 'Poppy's Office, Hospital Wing, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He said, before lighting the fire and throwing a pinch in the fire and stepping aside so that Harry, leading Bakura, could step into the fire. "Poppy's Office, Hospital Wing, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Harry stated clearly before he and Bakura were whisked away in a flare of green fire. Snape waited two minutes to be on the cautious side before throwing in another pinch of floo powder and stepping in himself and stating the address.

Two pairs of eyes narrowed in disdain and contempt of the actions of their youngest siblings.

They really didn't understand what was wrong with them. They knew Ronniekins had a jealous streak a Quidditch pitch wide and was a hothead to boot, and that was enough to make them wary of their littlest brother.

They had mixed feelings about little Gin-Gin. Their mother had raised here on stories of Harry Potter, nurturing a crush on the boy into bud. They had thought it was mildly entertaining, how she was always going on about how she would one day be Mrs. Potter and that they would live happily ever after. That is, until she actually met the boy. Then they decided that it was annoying how obsessed she was with him. Her crush went from cute to creepy quickly. Gin-Gin was forever trying to get Harry to notice her, with very little actual success.

Harry had told them after the fiasco with the car second year that he thought of the Weasley's (as a whole) as the family he'd never had. They were honored with this thought. When Harry was upset, he went to them. When Harry was suspicious, he went to them. When Harry needed an escape from Ginny, they provided one.

When Ron turned his back on Harry, they were there for him. When no one believed in his innocence, they did. When Ginny got a little to bold, they were there to whisk him away. When Ginny asked if they knew where he was, they lied for him. When Percy started to be nasty to Harry, they started to be nastier to him.

But this…this couldn't be allowed to go on any longer. They had to warn Harry, so that he would be cautious.

-Kaiba Mansion-

"Hey, aniki? When can we see our itoko again?" Mokuba asked one day over breakfast.

Seto Kaiba froze momentarily before turning to look at his brother before turning inwards, contemplating the question, reviewing Mokuba's school schedule alongside his own work schedule in an attempt to find a reasonably large sum of time so that the two of them could leave to see their itoko.

"Christmas Break, at the very most, Mokuba. I do believe that Harry had made plans to meet us once his school closed for Christmas break," Seto said at last.

Mokuba grinned, "Definitely gives me something to look forward to!" he exclaimed as he left the table to leave for school.

Seto smiled faintly before leaving for school. He felt like having a small round of Pharaoh-baiting.

Yugi glanced nervously to the side where the elder Kaiba sat.

It wasn't that exactly that had him nervous, it was the fact that Kaiba had this almost smile on his face that worried him.

_/Aibou?/_

_/Hm?/_

_/What's wrong? I could feel your nervousness in here./_ Yami said.

Yugi swallowed and nervously glanced at Kaiba again. _/It's Kaiba. He's not doing anything…but he has this little almost-smile on his face and it's making me nervous./_ Yugi said.

Yami was silent, but Yugi could tell that his news had struck a nerve in the dark spirit.

Kaiba smiled inwardly at Mutou's fidgeting and the way he practically bolted from the room when class was dismissed for lunch.

He also hadn't missed the fact that the Pharaoh was getting restless due to Mutou's nervousness.

Maybe he should enquire as to the whereabouts of Ryou, and therefore, Bakura?

Hm, maybe he should.

With that thought, Kaiba set off to find Mutou and his little friends.

And if he was lucky, the puppy would be there.

Poppy Pomphrey looked up as the floo to her office activated and two boys, one that she recognized came. Shortly after, the floo activated again and Severus came through.

With a cursory glance at all three visitors to make sure they were unharmed, Poppy turned to Severus for an explanation.

"Poppy, you once expressed a wish to make a certain student of whom you saw entirely too much of during the school year your apprentice. Is that wish still valid?" Severus teased.

Poppy's eyes widened and her back stiffened. "Merlin help you if you're teasing me, Severus Tobias Snape!" she said, lacing her tone with disapproval. "You know full well that the Headmaster will not allow me to make him my apprentice and keep him safe!"

Severus smirked at her. "And if said matter was out of the Headmaster's hands, Poppy?" he asked.

She looked at him sharply.

He merely raised an eyebrow and smirked at her.

She sighed heavily and turned to look at Harry. Her eyes narrowed as she took in how thin the boy was, but other than that, he seemed to be fine, which was good. Aside from the fact that he was practically bouncing in place, with a wide grin on his face.

Her head snapped to the Potions Master. "Severus…" she warned.

He smirked. "What the headmaster doesn't know, will only benefit us, Poppy," he said, voice silky.

Poppy rolled her eyes good naturally before turning her attention back to Apprentice Potter. "Well, Mr. Potter? How does being my apprentice strike you?" she asked.

The boy grinned at her. "It sounds wonderful, Pomphrey." He said.

"Poppy, m'boy, Poppy." She stated.


	10. Ministry, Guilds, and Headmasters OH MY!

Chapter 10 Ministry, Guilds, and Headmasters, oh what fun!

/Yami to Hikari/

/Hikari to Yami/

/Yami to Yami/

'_thoughts'_

"speaking"

Paseltongue

"Ugh. I hate tests. I thought muggle ones were bad, OWL's and NEWT's are worse!" Harry exclaimed in disgust as the foursome left the Atrium and headed towards on of the fireplaces.

Bakura shuddered in sympathy. He had the same dislike of tests that any normal teenager had, and seeing what Harri had to go through with his tests just reinforced his opinion that tests were evil and put upon this earth to torment teenagers.

Over their heads, Poppy and Severus shared grimaces. They agreed with Harry about tests and how evil they were.

"I mean, practical tests aren't so bad, but written tests, ugh! They're evil! You hear me? Evil! Evil! Evil! Evil! Evil! Evil! Evil! They're an abomination of nature and were put upon this world to torment teens! They're a creation of grown-ups who delight in torturing children! That's what tests are! Evil! Evil! Evil! Evil! Evil! Evil! Evil! Evil, I say!" Harry ranted.

Bakura was grinning madly from behind him, so proud to have met someone like Harry to take as his apprentice.

Over their heads, Poppy and Severus shared amused looks. Mr. Potter was in all actuality, expressing how all teens felt about tests.

"So, what's the address?" Harry asked.

Poppy and Severus shared a glance before Poppy spoke, "Apprentice Registration Office, Healers' Guild."

"Apprentice Registration Office, Healers' Guild," Harry dutifully chanted as he and Bakura stepped into the flames followed shortly by Poppy and finally Severus.

"Poppy! What a surprise this is! Don't tell me that after all this time, you're taking an apprentice!" Mary Sue, the receptionist in charge of Apprentice Registration, greeted Poppy warmly.

Everyone in the Healer Guild knew of Poppy Pomphrey and how dedicated she was to Hogwarts and its students.

Why, she even turned down a high paying job at St. Mungo's ICU to continue at Hogwarts with those students!

No one could really comprehend it, but since she was obviously happy there, well until recently, that is, no one questioned it.

Mary Sue frowned internally as Poppy told her that, yes, she was taking an apprentice, and no-one was about to stop or change her mind!

Mary Sue giggled a little bit and handed over the forms. "Just fill these out, and take them over to Polly Sue at Registration and you'll be set!" she chirped brightly, waving to a side room where there were tables and chairs so that one could fill out the forms in peace.

Once they were gone, she frowned and set her chin on her hand as she thought over what she'd heard about Hogwarts and Poppy.

She'd heard that Dumbledore was deliberately subjecting a student to an unsafe home and that any attempts to remove said student, were met with a swift rebuttal and a quick Memory Charm and Apathy Charm to keep people from investigating.

She frowned at the thought of any child being subjected to abuse of any sort. It simply was inconceivable in her mind that any parent or guardian could willfully harm a child under their care!

Child abuse in the Wizarding world was extremely rare. Oh, they all knew that it happened, but when it did, people found out and promptly removed the child(ren).

From what she'd heard, this was a case that had either been ignored (unlikely) or that someone had overdosed the Memory Charms to make sure that it wasn't investigated (more likely, and extremely worrying).

She looked up briefly as the group left Polly Sue's office before writing a memo to the girls she ate with to alert them to new news.

She grinned and checked the clock (-why are you here? It's time for lunch!-), before heading down towards the cafeteria.

She just couldn't wait to share this information! Poppy Pomphrey takes an apprentice!

Peggy Sue looked up when she heard the floo activate. She licked her lips in appreciation of the male species with the exit of the first two. When the third figure emerged, she nearly swallowed her tongue in surprise and shock, as well as a bit of fear.

Everyone knew who Potions Master Severus Snape was. And everybody feared him and did their best to stay. Out. Of. His. Way. For their own health and sanity.

When new people came in, they were warned about the man and how it was best for their continued sanity to stay low and quiet.

The man was brilliant, everyone knew that. He was also the youngest person ever to get his Mastery in Potions at the age of twenty. They were told at the beginning that there is a fine line between genius and insanity, and most geniuses had an odd quirk to them. They were also told that geniuses were very rarely social people and tended towards solitude to do their work in.

Snape, they were told, was a prodigy child, and practically raised in the potions lab at home!

So to see him here, in the Apprentice Registration Office…was making Peggy Sue very nervous.

Oh, there were people who would kill to be his apprentice, but he just sneered and dismissed the thought of him taking an apprentice.

She quickly gathered the needed forms before handing them to him before he could ask for them, so as to spare herself his acidic tongue.

His lips twitched upwards slightly, and one eyebrow raised itself partially before he put his hand on the young brunette's shoulder and leading him to a nearby lounge to fill out the paperwork.

Peggy Sue slumped back in her chair, praising Merlin that she was spared any comments from him.

"Peggy? Did I just see Master Snape walk in with a boy in Apprentice Healer robes?" Jordan asked her in a low whisper.

Peggy nodded. "He's finally taking an apprentice!" she hissed back at him.

He stared at her in shock.

She nodded and leaned back in her chair, knowing that by the time she got off (in half an hour) everyone in the guild would know that Master Snape had taken an apprentice.

"Potions Master Severus Snape, of the viper tongue and rapier wit, whom can not tolerate dunderheads and incompetents, is taking an apprentice?" he asked in disbelief.

She nodded.

He just shook his head in disbelief. "Never thought I'd see the day that the Prince heir took an apprentice." He muttered as he went back to his station.

She nodded in agreement.

Albus Dumbledore frowned as he was notified that both Poppy Pomphrey and Severus Snape had taken an apprentice, named Hadrian Black.

That in and of itself wouldn't be so bad if it weren't for the fact that Dumbledore didn't know who the blasted boy was!

Not to mention that his weapon had disappeared from its prison, and he couldn't get into contact with Severus!

And on top of that, his familiar was acting extremely smug and was refusing to take a letter to Severus!

Something had to be done…maybe reminding Severus of his loyalties? He was not going to tolerate this insolence from his spy! He saved Severus from Azkaban, and was that dratted boy thankful? No indeed!

Something had to be done.


	11. RonniekinsMionieGinNevGred&Forge

Chapter 11 Ronniekins, Gin-Gin, Mione, Nev, Gred, and Forge

/Yami to Hikari/

/Hikari to Yami/

/Yami to Yami/

'_thoughts'_

"speaking"

Paseltongue

Ron wasn't a great student. He knew that. Ron wasn't popular. He knew that. Ron wasn't rich. He knew that. Ron never had anything new in his life. Ron was always overlooked and compared to his brothers; Bill - the curse-breaker, Charlie – the one who worked with dragons, Percy – the prefect, the perfect son, the twins – pranksters and excellent in charms and transfiguration (and probably would be good in potions if not for Snape). Ron knew that.

Knew that, and hated it. More than anything, he wanted to be rich, famous, popular and powerful. And if it meant riding on Potter's coattails, so be it. As long as he got his fair share of the spotlight.

He deserved it. It was only due to him, right? He supported Potter, made sure that he made the right decisions and brought honor to the Gryffindor name. he made sure that Potter didn't make the mistake of befriending that slimy snake, Malfoy. Ron shuddered. That would have been awful! If that slimy snake and Harry had been friends, who knows what would have happened!

It was imperative for Dumbledore's plan to work that Harry be unaware of the Wizarding world. That's where Ron stepped in. He was to make sure that Harry stayed ignorant of the Wizarding World, and thus, ignorant of his status and power within the Ministry.

Ginny sighed happily as she brushed her hair. She couldn't wait for Hogwarts to begin again so that she could see her Harry. She sighed again, trying to think of ways to make Harry notice her and then take her as his girlfriend, and eventually (after school, of course) as his wife so that she could live comfortably for the rest of her life and never have to worry about money anymore.

Dumbledore had promised that Harry would be hers after Voldemort was taken care of. Naturally, his magic would have to be bound so that he was practically a squib to prevent him from becoming the next Dark Lord, and a few select charms on him to make sure that he behaved in a way proper for the savior of the Wizarding World.

Hermione bit her lip as she stared blankly at the book on her lap. Something wasn't right here. There were gaps in her memory, gaps that she couldn't explain.

There were things that just weren't adding up, and hadn't added up since she came into the Wizarding World.

She had a list written down that she never let anyone know about:

Why did everyone think Harry was raised around magic?

Why was Harry placed with the Dursleys?

Did his parents leave a will?

If so, was it ever executed?

Why were people so reluctant to talk about his mother, Lily Potter?

What did Professor Snape really have against Harry? She didn't for one minute believe it was a schoolboy hatred.

Why wouldn't anyone give Harry a straight answer about his paternal family?

Why wasn't Sirius given a trial?

Why did Harry suddenly forget things that he'd been insistent on getting answers to?

Why did Harry have such a hard time with magic?

And so on, and so forth.

Hermione had reams of questions, and very few answers.

Her parents had been at a career fair held by the school, Hermione had been interested in the lawyers and had peppered them with questions. Her parents had apologized, but the woman had laughed and said that she was delighted to answer the questions most people didn't ever think to ask. She had also, with a serious face and tone, told her parents that if Hermione took an interest in law, that she could easily rise to the top with her drive. Her parents had been flattered and proud. Hermione was impressed with what she had gathered from the pamphlets and had promptly declared that she was going to be a lawyer when she grew up, and nothing else would suit her.

The woman had laughed and given Hermione her card after writing her email address on the back. She had then told Hermione to keep the card, if she had questions to send her an email, made Hermione promise that once she was out of high school and ready to enter university or college to give her a call so that they could organize Hermione's schedule for the maximum impact and so that she could introduce the girl to her professor's. Hermione had agreed and had gotten her father to laminate the card once they got home so that it wouldn't get stained or torn.

Neville sat contemplatively in _his_ garden at Longbottom Manor. They had just gotten back from Gringotts where they had been informed that it would be advisable to check the young Longbottom for harmful spells.

They had done it, not expecting anything. Especially not to find that he had a block on his magic and an Intelligence Lowering charm on him.

His Gran had been furious and demanded that they be removed immediately. When she was informed that Dumbledore had put them there, she was _**furious**_.

Then Neville had opened his mouth and idly wondered if that had been to him, what would Dumbledore put on Harry?

That hadn't gone over well. At all.

Gran had hurried him home and asked to see all memories he had pertaining to Harry, after getting out a pensieve.

He had, and had to stop himself from fleeing the room when she came out of the pensieve in a fury of the likes that he'd never seen.

His Gran was a supporter of the Old Ways, and for Harry to be in the midst of such ignorance…

Nothing good could come of this.

Fred and George – or Gred and Forge – were pranksters. Ask anyone of the staff or students of Hogwarts since their first year could tell you that. They were more concerned with their pranks and getting more detentions than the Marauders than their grades. At least, that's what everyone saw.

Well, except Harry that is. From the first, he seemed to have not believed their mask. When they finally asked him about it, he had smirked and told them that he was supposed to be in Slytherin, but because he had met that snob Malfoy, he had begged the Hat to put him anywhere but Slytherin, and of course he could see through their mask he himself wore one. Did they really think he was that much a Gryffindor? Honestly, give him some credit, alright?


	12. Harry has people who care

Chapter 12Molly+Minerva+Longbottom+Isis=Love?

/Yami to Hikari/

/Hikari to Yami/

/Yami to Yami/

'_thoughts'_

"speaking"

Paseltongue

Molly Weasley didn't like what she heard about Harry's home life from the twins and Ron.

She hadn't liked the undernourished look of the boy she had first met four years ago. She especially hadn't liked the ridiculously large clothes the boy had been in.

When the twins and Ron had taken the car to retrieve Harry second year, she had been furious to learn of his living conditions. Pranksters the twins very well may be, but they had been serious when they told her about Harry's room.

Later, after she'd had breakfast made and the boys came down, she had watched Harry. He had stared in wonder at all the food, but taken very little, and that what he did take, he hunched over as if to prevent someone from taking it away, and had practically inhaled the food. When he saw the boys get seconds without anyone commenting, he hand had snaked out quickly to grab some more food and make it disappear quickly. From how he ate, Molly gathered that he wasn't generally allowed to take seconds, and that all food was to be consumed quickly, less someone should get the idea to take it from him. Or be told that he wasn't allowed to eat. She attributed Harry's small size to the malnourishment he had obviously suffered from. That was when she asked the twins about his school supplies, they had both scowled and then George (or was it Fred?) proceeded to tell her about the little cupboard under the stairs where his trunk had been, and how there was proof that Harry had been forced to live in the cupboard when he was younger.

That was it, for her. She had fire-called Dumbledore once the children were outside and demanded that Harry be allowed to live with the Weasley's when he wasn't in school. Dumbledore refused, saying that it was for Harry's own protection that every summer he live with his relatives and that he would hear no more of this nonsense of taking Harry away from them. He would be generous this once and allow her to keep the boy until school started, but he was to live with the Dursleys until he said otherwise and that was final.

Minerva McGonagall was fond of Harry Potter and had been relieved that he wasn't as in love with pranks as his father and friends had been. She was even more relieved that he had shown up to his Sorting in one piece. She wasn't, however, happy with how thin and small he had looked, nor with how he shied away from being touched.

Naturally, she had assumed that her suspicions had been correct and that the Dursleys were abusive to the small boy in their care. She hadn't been pleased when she had gone by Privet Dr., only to find herself veering away no matter how hard she tried to get close. She had been furious when she found out that Dumbledore had put a ward up preventing anyone with more magic than a squib coming near Privet Drive. But she had also seen how it gave Harry protection.

Isis Ishtar sat quietly in her room, a cup of tea nestled in her hands as she contemplated the recent events. She smiled when she thought about Harri. He was a sweet boy, and she had no doubt that he'd be able to calm Marik and Malik when they were enraged. Which, of course, was a blessing.

She was happy that the twins (as she was beginning to think of them) finally had someone who could complete them. But she was also concerned for Harri. He was too small, too thin, too guarded for a boy his age.

She had seen how Bakura treated the boy, how careful he was. Had seen the lips compressed in anger, the narrow eyes filled with malice at something that Harri would mention in an offhand manner. She had seen the twins and Bakura with their heads together, talking softly, plotting something. She'd seen the speculative, calculating looks that they sent the Dursley's.

She knew that Marik and Malik had a great deal of anger within them. She knew that Bakura had been abused when he was younger, back in the time of the Pharaoh. She knew that once Marik and Malik found an outlet for their anger, they focused on it with a single-minded anger until either the target was gone or their anger wound down. She knew that Bakura could be the same, if he chose to.

She knew she couldn't, shouldn't interfere.

This was between the boys' and the Dursleys.

She knew, and worried. And prayed that they wouldn't get hurt.

Mrs. Longbottom wasn't sure what to make of her grandson anymore. Long had she despaired over his lack of accidental magic. She was relieved when Neville had received his Hogwarts acceptance letter, then had worried about how he would fare in his classes. Well, except Herbology. In that area, she had no concerns whatsoever. The boy truly had a talent with plants.

When he had written to tell her that he had been sorted into Gryffindor, she had been thrilled, and wasn't all that surprised to hear that Harry Potter was in his dorm.

She was, however, a bit concerned about the boy from what Neville had written. James Potter was not a shy boy, nor was his father or grandfather. Lily Evans, for all that she was Muggleborn, could hardly be called a shrinking violet. So that their son was shy, withdrawn, and clearly undernourished as well as small for his age, worried her.

Hogwarts was sentient. Not that many knew that, of course. It had been Salazar's idea, supported by Helga and Rowena. They had informed Godric only after the deed had been done, and were glad they had. He had protested and insisted that it was wrong and unnatural and that they were to undo it immediately.

They refused, naturally. The magic had been cast, and absorbed. They couldn't possibly undo what they had done.

Gryffindor was furious at the perceived betrayal, and the enchanting of the castle so as to make it sentient. He tried to remove the magic from her (for she was undeniably female to the other three founders) which failed spectacularly. Hogwarts was not pleased by this internal attack and retaliated in the only way she could: moving. When he was on the stairs, they moved away from where he needed to go. When he was in a rush to get somewhere, he would inexplicably trip over nothing. Hallways changed positions and doors wouldn't open for him. His rooms started to smell like they had been closed for centuries, which was impossible, seeing as they had just built Hogwarts. His rooms were always damp, and the floors cold, as was the air in his rooms.

Salazar was smug at the treatment Gryffindor was going through. It had been his idea to give her thought, and unknown to the other two founders; he had made sure that no one save Hogwarts herself could tamper with her defenses.

Rowena and Helga were disappointed in Gryffindor, and made it quietly, but nonetheless effectively, known.

And Hogwarts? Aside from aggravating Gryffindor, she was busy exploring every nook and cranny of the castle.

That was then, though. Things had changed over time (students and staff mostly).


	13. Dumbledore! I want an explanation!

Chapter 13 Dumbledore! I want an explanation!

/Yami to Hikari/

/Hikari to Yami/

/Yami to Yami/

'_thoughts'_

"speaking"

Paseltongue

It was a lovely, calm summer day, one that is absolutely perfect for doing absolutely nothing. The birds were chirping merrily, the wind was just barely noticeable, the skies were clear save for the occasional fluffy cloud, the children where playing –

"DUMBLEDORE!"

And suddenly, from three different areas, was the simultaneous shouts of an old man's name from enraged females. Men everywhere shivered in fear and sent up prayers for the doomed soul.

In said man's office, a phoenix fluttered his wings, gave his human a disgruntled look, and disappeared in a burst of flame, leaving the old man to fend for himself and calm down three raging women.

**Earlier **

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_It has recently come to our attention that a person of import to you has been most grievously wronged on several accounts, of which even the lightest is still inexcusable._

_Below is a list of all offenses committed against this young man:_

_Blatant disregard of his parents will_

_Placement with the Dursley's_

_Long-term child abuse_

_Long-term malnutrition_

_Denial of parents' belongings_

_Denial of his magical heritage_

_Multiple magical dampening/restraining blocks on his person_

_Personality adjustment block_

_Trust-me spell, locked on Dumbledore_

_Siphoning of vaults for own use (Dumbledore)_

_Sincerely,_

_Someone Who Cares_

Molly Weasley reread the letter in her hand, hoping that what she was reading was some sort of horrible trick. But she knew it wasn't.

She had already checked the letter for anything. Any. Thing. And she didn't find anything, save for a spell to repel water from the parchment and keep it from lighting on fire.

She had used a Verification Charm on the letter, but was not comforted when the charm said that every word written there was truth.

Molly's lips pressed together in a thin line as she abruptly stood up and marched over to the fireplace.

"Mum?" she turned when she heard her twins call out.

"I'll be back shortly, dears, try not to blow the house up." She stated, before throwing a pinch of floo powder in the fire.

"Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office!" she called before stepping into the flames. She and Dumbledore were going to have a nice, little, chat about her youngest son. She was not going to stand for this, the child may not have been hers by blood, but in every other way, and he was hers!

To say that Augusta Longbottom was furious would be a drastic understatement. She was beyond furious, and had sunk into an icy rage that was boiling to get out. This was illegal, and the perpetrator was head of the Wizengamot!

Standing up, she crossed to the fireplace and threw in some floo powder. "Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office," she stated clearly before stepping through.

When she got done with Dumbledore…

In her office, McGonagall was seething. She was going to kill Dumbledore. She'd _**told**_ him it was a bad idea, but would he listen to her? Oh no, of course not! He was the great Albus Dumbledore! Of course this was the perfect solution! She was going to kill him…after she got an explanation for the spells/blocks on the boy, that is.

Her mind made up, she strode to the fireplace and threw some floo powder in. "Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office!" she snapped before stepping into the flames.


	14. Somebody's in Trouble!

Chapter 14 somebody's in trouble!

/Yami to Hikari/

/Hikari to Yami/

/Yami to Yami/

'_thoughts'_

"speaking"

Paseltongue

Albus (too many middle names) Dumbledore looked up in surprise as the fire flared three times in quick succession, a person being discharged with each flare.

He raised an eyebrow at the three women standing in his office, looking absolutely furious, but not at each other.

"Minerva, Molly…this is an unexpected surprise," Augusta greeted levelly, calling on years of self-control to keep from attacking the sole man in the room.

"Augusta, Molly…I certainly wasn't expecting anyone coming to see the Headmaster today," Minerva said stiffly, keeping one eye set on Dumbledore.

"Minerva, Augusta…I trust you are doing well?" Molly asked, narrowing her eyes at Dumbledore in warning.

"As well as can be, with this …new information that has been dispensed." Augusta said.

Minerva and Molly's eyes narrowed before they nodded.

"Well, now, how should we go about this? All at once, or one at a time?" Molly asked, idly twirling her wand.

"Ladies?" Dumbledore asked, a bit bemused at the whole situation.

He blinked as he was suddenly the target for three extremely venomous glares.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, quite baffled at their looks.

The three women traded glances before Molly and Minerva made a half-bow, gesturing Augusta Longbottom forward while moving to the back of the room.

"What exactly, where you thinking, Dumbledore?"

"I'm not quite sure what you mean, Augusta."

"Potter."

"What of him?"

Frustration was practically pouring off of the woman in front of him. "How, in Circe's name, could you leave that boy with those…those…people! They're _COMMONERS_, and even worse, muggles with absolutely no tolerance for magic!"

"I don't have the faintest idea what you are talking about, Augusta. The Dursleys love Harry, very much, and would never do anything to harm him."

All three women snorted at that and Molly marched forward, a furious look on her face. "Love? LOVE? Those…people wouldn't know how to love Harry if they were given a manual on it, Albus! That boy is too small for his age, always has been, and he jumps at any chance to stay away from the Dursley's, and you think they love each other?" she snarled, not believing just how idiotic/ignorant the man in front of her was.

"I'm sure that you are mistaken, Molly, the -"

"MISTAKEN? MISTAKEN? THEY MADE HIM LIVE IN THE CUPBOARD UNDER THE STAIRS UNTIL HE RECEIVED HIS HOGWARTS LETTER! THEY'VE SPOILED THEIR OWN SON ROTTEN WHILE USING AND ABUSING HARRY! THE MALFOY'S TREAT THEIR HOUSE-ELVES BETTER THAN THE DURSLEY'S TREAT HARRY! HELL, THE _**MALFOY'S**_ WOULD HAVE TAKEN BETTER CARE OF HIM!" Molly shrieked in outrage.

Dumbledore made to open his mouth, "DON'T YOU DARE, DUMBLEDORE! You are going to sit there, and you are going to listen to what we have to say, and you are going to fix it, are we understood? No, don't answer that yet."

"I have had it with this…this…nonsense of yours, Albus. I told you that leaving him with them would be a bad idea, but as usual, you ignored me. Now this has happened. I love that boy like my own grandson, and I refuse to allow these…tests to continue. I am going to make a copy of my memories and send it to the Board of Governors, and let them see just how you have been treating that boy since he came here. I absolutely will not stand for this anymore.

Seeing him when he first came here was bad, Albus, he looked like he shouldn't even be here yet, he was so small, and what you put him through that year and every subsequent year is going to stop. I am sick and tired of you hindering my attempts to help that boy. It stops now. The Dursley's are obviously doing something wrong, as every year when he comes back, he is skinnier and paler than when he left."

Molly's eyes narrowed at him as she started in again. "And what, exactly, have you accomplished by having him there all summer? Those wards can be recharged in hours, he doesn't need to be there all summer, in fact, it hurts him to be there, and causes him to trust you less with every time that you send him back there."

"What I am curious about si why he's even living there in the first place, what with his father's heritage…"

"Albus thought it best for him to live with his mother's sister, seeing as how his mother had sacrificed herself to protect Harry that he live there."

"And did no one think to check and see if there was an actual blood relation between young Mr. Potter and this…Evans woman?"

Total silence reigned in the office.


	15. House of Snakes

One more thing. I **SUCK **at grammar, spelling and all that other stuff. Like royally majorly **SUCK. ** So if anyone would like to be my beta please P.M. me!

Chapter 15:House of Snakes

/Yami to Hikari/

/Hikari to Yami/

/Yami to Yami/

'_thoughts'_

"speaking"

Paseltongue

After taking his O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s then going to the apprentice registration guilds there was still more to be done.

After bidding Poppy a farewell they went back to No. 3, Privet Drive to find the whole house packed up and his Yamis with mischievous grins on their faces and Isis just shaking her head at them.

"So how are we getting to your mansion Professor Snape?" Isis questioned with general curiosity in her eyes.

"Please call me Severus. And we will be getting there by portkey."

"Ok." She said though not knowing what a portkey was and figuring she'd just find out soon enough. "Then how will we get all of our stuff there?"

"Ahhhh. Of course. Sirius would you mind in helping me shrink their stuff and harry's?" Snape said while pulling out his wand and beginning to perform the shrinking charm on all of their possessions.

"No problem." He answered starting to do the same.

After everything was shrunken (except for harry's snowy white owl and her cage) everyone began putting the tiny items into their pockets and gather around Severus who was holding his cloak out.

"Now everyone grab ahold it will be activating soon." Everyone grabbed on instantly without hesitation except for Isis and Bakura who didn't know what was going on but didn't question and grabbed ahold like everyone else. Snape pulled out a small pocket watch and counted down "3…2…1." With that everyone's became attached to the cloak and everyone felt a tug right behind their navel and the world around them became a blur. A little later the blur began to slow and they could tell that they were descending. When they got close to the ground their hands unstuck and they just started to almost free fall. Isis, Bakura, Malik, and Marik all fell to the ground. Hard. While Sirius, Snape, and Harry floated down looking like they were walking.

"Really aibou? You could have warned us." The twins groaned picking themselves off the ground along with everyone else.

"Now what would be the fun in that?" Harry chuckled starting to look around to where they landed.

They looked to be in some kind of courtyard in front of a huge midnight black mansion. "Welcome to the House of Snape" Severus said beginning to walk up to the big double doors and opening them for everyone to enter into a grand entrance hall with marble, statues, paintings and a diamond chandelier. "Now everyone unload your pockets." When everyone was done Severus flicked his wand and their belongings disappeared. "FINNICK!" With a small cloud of white smoke Snape's house elf appeared wearing a very clean pillow cover. "Will you please show everyone to their rooms. Their stuff should already be in there."

"Of course master Snape." He said with a very low bow and beginning to walk up a grand staircase skipping the second level and going straight to the third which was lined with dark rich oak doors. In between each door was an expensive oil painting of what looked like Severus' family. At the end of the hall was another set of double doors that must have led to Snape's room. "On the left here is 's room, the right 's, second left door 's, and second right door the Ishizu twins and 's room. If there is anything you need just call my name. Dinner is at 6 o'clock sharp. Just go to the first floor, down the hall on the left and through the third door on the right to find the dining room. Feel free to explore the house. You may go outside just don't go outside of the house's perimeter." With that he bowed and disappeared in a small cloud of smoke.

"Come on Harri let's go check out our rooms!" Malik and Marik chorused together dragging him into their room. Harry blushed, Isis smiled, Bakura chuckled, and Sirius just looked down right uncomfortable.

Their room was HUGE. When u first walked in their was a big bay window with dark green curtains. A large oak desk sat in front of it. To the left was a king size four poster bed with dark green silk sheets complete with dark black canopy and curtains. In the middle was a round oak table surrounded by six black leather chairs with silver studs in them. The walls and ceiling were painted a lighter shade of green with the soft carpet a light black almost dark grey and a very old looking black, green, and silver rug. To the right were to doors. One led to a bathroom with two sinks, a quite large shower. a jacuzzi tub, and a toilet. All black of course. The other door led to a colossal walk in closet filled with any type of clothing you could think of.

Harry could only laugh making his Yamis look at him in question. So he just said "Slytherin colors." Then they understood and laughed with him.

Once they had recovered Malik quickly pulled his Harri towards the leather chairs, sitting down in one and pulling Harry onto his making him blush. Marik grumbled something along the lines of "unfair" and jerk" making Malik just stick his tongue out at him.

"So Harri we have an hour, I know you already sent most your life to us through the link, but I would love to be able to hear about it from your own lips." Malik requested while gently nuzzling the back of Harry's neck.

Harry realizing he would not be leaving Malik's lap fixed himself into a more comfortable position and decided to start from the beginning of what he knew "it was during the first war against Voldemort".

**A/N:YAY! So excited first chapter I myself wrote. Plz tell me if you liked it or perhaps have a suggestion to make it better. I'm open to it all. :) The next chapter probably won't be up in a while as I am missing a week of school to visit my mom's family and will need to get caught up and what not when I get back. Love you all. **

**Xxx The Black Iris xxX**

HEY! Hope every thing is going good in all of your lives. :)

Now I have run into a predicament with this story. I don't know much about Shadow Magic or how you use it. And I'm not really sure what Sev. and Poppy should teach Harry. :^/ Bakura's lessons (which I'll start with first) I think will be easy for me to wire.

So if you have any suggestions, questions, or even praises (LOL) feel free to leave a comment or P.M. me.


	16. Dinner & Bets

Chapter 16:Dinner & Bets

**A/N:HEYYYYYY! So Excited for this chapter and can't wait to hear all of your responses!**** And a super mega foxy awesome thanks to the three people who commented. One was a little creepy (you know who you are) but it encouraged me to write moor nonetheless. The other two helped me with information that I asked for in the last chapter. One last thing. There is a reference to a H.P. related thing in here. If you can find it and know it PM me. DON'T LEAVE A COMMENT ABOUT IT AS IT WILL RUIN THE WHOLE IDEA! I will post the answer next chapter.**

/Yami to Hikari/

/Hikari to Yami/

/Yami to Yami/

"speaking"

Paseltongue

At 5:54 they decided to head down to the dinning room, for dinner, so we wouldn't be late, much to the disappointment of my Yamis as we had only gotten about halfway through my third year. Following Finnick's directions we were the last of people (besides Snape) to arrive in the dinning room.

"Harry! We were wondering if you would ever come down." Sirius said with a waggle of his eyebrows making me blush.

"Siriussssssss!" I hissed. "Nothing like that was going on. I was just telling them of my oh so wonderful adventures at Hogwarts." Sarcasm heavy in his voice.

"Well don't just stand there. Sit down." Bakura said with an almost-smile-but-mostly-smirk on his face that I was begging to think of as an almost permanent fixture.

Making Malik and Marik chorus "shut up" together but dragging me to sit down nonoftheless.

So it ended up being Bakura sitting to the left of the head of the table. With Sirius next to him and next to him Ishizu. To the right of the head of the table sat Marik, me, then Malik. With severs still not there yet.

"Now all we need is sour-grape-Snape and we can start dinner." Sirius said his stomach growling. Everyone gave him questioning looks at that making him sigh and about to answer but not being able to as Snape walked in.

"That would be one of his malicious, childish, little nicknames for me when we were still in school." Snape sneered sitting down just as a grandfather clock somewhere in the house chimed six times making gold plates, bowls, forks, knives, spoons, goblets, and white napkins with a golden vine embroidery. Along with the utensils appeared a number of different meats, soups, stews, breads, fruits and vegetables onto the long polished oak (/I'm beginning to see a pattern here with the oak/ making his Yamis chuckle) table.

"What did you DO? Steal Hogwarts utensils throughout all those years of teaching?" Questioned of course Sirius not missing a chance to annoy grouchy old Snivelus.

"If you must know these have been in the Price family along with this house for many generations." Snape answered of course not missing a chance to brag to Sirius.

"Well I love them!" Bakura said with a greedy look in his eye that Snape and Sirius both missed. Beginning to load up his plate.

/How long do you think he'll be able to resist stealing them?/ Malik asked.

/A day/

/Well then Aibou you have much more faith in him then me. I don't think he'll be able to sleep tonight without them in his possession./ Chuckled Marik.

Malik smiled /I agree./

/Whatever./

With that they all began to pick out their food and eat.

"Potter, your godfather, Poppy, the white haired punk, and I all discussed your teachings schedule and it is as follows with no hope of revising it. Sunday your with that _boy, _Monday and Tuesday with me, Wednesday all of you shrimps besides Ishizu will be learning about how to become Animagus, Thursday and Friday with Poppy, and last but not least Saturday with your little _boy toys_." Snape grunted then returned to his food.

"Well then I look forward to tomorrows lesson _Professor_ Bakura."

"You say that now but just you wait." He answered back with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

**A/N:I know this is coming out sooner then I said or thought it would. But like 30 min. into my flight I was like **_**ok this is stupid. **_**Got out my laptop and started typing. Now on to business. I still need a beta and haven't even received any requests yet. :( Then agin this has only been posted a couple of days so can't really be that angry lol. ;) On another note may I say: **_**WOW! **_**I was totally shocked by how many people added my story to their fav. and sub. lists. Especially by how many people added me to their fav. authors list I think one person even added me to their author sub. list. So may I say: UBER THANKS! Plz leave some comments. **


	17. Questions & Answers

**Questions & Answers: Strange but simplistic. **

**First off I still need a beta. Second I know this sounds stupid but could somebody review or PM me writing lingo. Picked up on some of it but still don't get a lot of it. Thanks! **

**Anyway, yeah I don't think that the title of this chapter makes any sense whatsoever myself. But hey…you gotta admit it sounds cool! OK FOCUS! May I say **_**WOW! **_**13 reviews. I actually didn't think what I had posted so far was very good. And then I read the reviews people posted, making me smile and be filled with determination to make you all proud! So then I thought: **_**'Hey myself. **_**Yes?**_** Is it fair to grovel for reviews only to just say yah thanks for doin it. NOW DO IT MORE! **_**Why no self I don't think it is. **_**My thought exactly. **_**So why don't we give them more? **_**Oh we shall.'**_

**Huh. Well who knew having a minor case of insanity would pay off one day! So now whenever I get a review I shall answer it the next chapter. This will also give you the chance to ask question, make a suggestion, or even crack a funny. Point is you post it I answer it. Now I shall answer **_**constructive **_**criticism. Note **_**constructive. **_**Flames just wont do. And I don't think I need to preach to you about keeping the comments within the ratings of my story. So enough bamboozling on my part. On with the show.**

**Akilha: When I first read yours I checked my surroundings with lots of worry. Then I laughed and mentally thanked you for being the first of the first to make me want to continue writing this.**

**Adam Johnson: Thank you so much for your help with Shadow Magic and your suggestion. I have taken it into great consideration.**

**Chite:Thanks for the help and suggestions as well as the complement! And don't worry I have plans for Mokuba, Seto, AND Pegasus! ;)**

**Yoruko Rhapsodos: Thanks for the help! The whole 'not much limit to shadow magic' really got me thinking! ;) Yes (MINI SPOILER ALERT) Harry, Severous, and Poppy Vs. Dumbledore…..RON AND HERMIONIE shall becoming sooooon! ;) As for your second review I am contemplating having them all be squibs or something. Maybe I should post a poll or something? I don't know I need ideas from all the peoples of the world. **

**calileane: Oh calileane. calileane calileane calileane. Loved the review. Let me first say thank you for continuing to reed. Don't worry I think the story will start picking up soon *grins evilly*! I will also soon be clearing up the parenting situation. And trust me ask any of my friends and they will all tell I can't in good conscience let a chance to meddle with something slip by!**

**Tambry: Yes I very much love my brain too. It's pretty awesome. Though I guess my opinion could be a little biassed. Oh well. Don't worry shall update soon in like a day or two! :)**

**mist shadow: Never actually thought of that! LOL. I kinda just acted without thinking wanting to get it done quickly (as I usually do)! Anyway hope you like the story so far!**

**RogueNya: Thanks! Very happy to be writing it!**

**Silvermane1: Thanks!**

**sim19: Thanks! Don't worry There won't be much of him. I just want to write about Harry/Hadrian getting in Yami's face and threatening his life! **

**xXxOtAkU-444xXx: Let me first say it took me awhile to spell your pen name thingy right lol! Second of all…..THANKS!**

**smitty1110: Why thank you for the grammar comment! I don't really think of myself as that good of a writer but I guess the could be due to Artist's Paranoia. So please donate to you local foundation. It is a very serious disease that needs to be stopped. Please think of the children! Yeah sorry about the 'u' thing I slip into 'txting lingo' quite a lot. This just proves I need a beta! Hope you like the next chapter!**


	18. In need of help…not anymore

**I need help you guys. I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry. But lately my life has been a little hectic…..I need to ask all of our guys' help with something. I…think I'm gay. Now 'm fine with that and all but I need advice on if I should tell my parents and if so how? They have no problem with gays and have said they would be fine if I was. But I'm scared. Sure they say that when they don't have a gay son but what will they say when they find out they do? They also once said that if I am that I should tell them so they can treat me differently. They said this then explained they meant it like not pointing out cue girls and stuff. But now that I'm thinking about it it scares me because I don't want to be treated differently. Don't want them to say something and then look at me to see if it offended me. So plz help me I am having a really hard time right now! :'(**

**Hope you all still love me,**

**Xxx The Black Iris xxX**

* * *

><p>Hey thought I would inform you all that I have come out and you were all pretty much right! My parents excepted me! YAY! I also came out to my school and let me tell you that was scary as HELL! I did it in English when we were reading our "This I Believe" essays. I was so nervous I was shaking but luckily I made a lot of new friends and for the most part people accepted me for who I am!<p>

Ok so onto the important stuff! Yes I know I haven't updated in awhile and I am super sorry! =^( I actually promised one person that I would update in the next couple of days a LONG time ago. As you can see that did not turn out so well. DO NOT PANIC! I am not abandoning this story I love it to much like my own child to do that. It's just like some parents I forgot about it for awhile….or a long while. But don't worry I plan on getting right back on that saddle and riding this donkey straight into the sun! I shall resume my writing right where I left off! Expect an update sometime soon!

Hugs and loves,

Xxx The Black Iris xxX


	19. Oh naughty little Bakura!

**Chapter 18: Oh naughty little Bakura!**

**A/N: Hey went to look at where I had left off at and found this! Now I feel the need to inform you that I received a grand idea from the Gods and Goddesses themselves! With it I had to tweak this one tiny thing. Hadrian's apprentice schedule. It now is as follows:**

**Sunday-Bakura**

**Monday&Tuesday-Snape**

**Wednesday-Sirius **

**Thursday&Friday-Poppy**

**Saturday-Marik/Malik**

**The secrets to Hadrian's parentage will also soon be revealed for those of you who were curious. I also am in no longer in need of a beta as I finally got an offer! That's all for now. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

/Yami to Hikari/

/Hikari to Yami/

/Yami to Yami/

"speaking"

_thoughts _

Paseltongue

**Bakura P.O.V. **

I snuck down the halls as quiet and as unseen as the shadows in which I concealed myself in. _I truly am the best of the best. _I thought to myself.

/_Will you stop thinking about yourself so we can get the job done and our body can get some sleep?/ _Ok so not entirely to myself.

/_I thought you did't approve of my…ah…activities my young hikari./ _

_/I've learned to deal with it. Now hurry up!/ _

_/Your wish is my command./ _I quickened mp pace starting to descend the stairs.

_/Good…..sooooo?/ _

_/So what?/ _

_/So? What do you think of Harry?/ _

_/…Well he is no pharaoh and seems to despise him almost as much as I do./ _

_/I don't care if he hates the BLOODY Queen of England. What do you think of Harry himself?/ _

_/He is…..different. In a good way. At a young age he has had to deal with and see things grown men would cry and hide under the bed at. And I respect him for that. I think he will be a hard worker and will make a great apprentice. Just don't expect me to say that to the little brat/ _he mentally growled. Ryou chuckled at that.

_/Of course not Akefia. Of course not./ _

_/Good. Now lets go steal some gold!/_

**A/N: Hope this will hold you over for when I can update for real! Love you all! **


	20. The Truth Revealed

**Chapter 19: The Truth Revealed!**

**A/N: Unfortunately me beta is having computer problems and has been unable to edit this chapter as of yet and since I'm leaving to go camping tomorrow I decided to post this chapter anyways. Once my beta is able to edit this chapter I will replace this one with that one. Another thing I am leaving to go camping for at lest a week tomorrow a.k.a. I won't have internet OR cell service. :( But I will definitely be writing and will hopefully be able to post a couple chapters once I get back. Anyway **I was very excited for this chapter and hope you all like it! Please give me a review! Love you all! =^}****

/Yami to Hikari/

/Hikari to Yami/

/Yami to Yami/

'_thoughts'_

"speaking"

Paseltongue

**Hadrian's P.O.V.**

So far my lessons have been going great! Bakura was surprisingly a good teacher and made things fun. Snape was VERY knowledgeable about his craft and that combined with my natural skills made classes progress quickly. Though he sure didn't make them easy. Sirius was an overall goof ball but still taught us well. Poppy was interesting. She was a good teacher. The perfect balance of being stern (almost overly so) and surprisingly making lessons enjoyable! His Yamis' lessons were the most interesting.

The first couple lessons they really didn't get anywhere as all they wanted to do was cuddle. After awhile they began to actually TEACH me stuff. And it was not as I was expecting. Instead of starting and letting me play with some shadows they started with the book work (ok figure of speech as there is no actual book book on Shadow Magic sadly). They started with explaining about Shadow Magic. It's properties, uses, origins, and requirements. After that they moved to safety. Talking about how to never try something on his own and what not to do. Once that was over with they actually QUIZZED ME! When I asked about it they said "that they didn't want to see me hurt," therefore them making sure I knew all about Shadow Magic.

Unlike potions and lock-picking and healing AND animagus training I did not take to Shadow Magic as quickly as the snap of a finger. In fact I was pretty lousy. But seeing as though I lived with my teachers I was able to get in lots of practice and become pretty good. No where near being a master but good for someone just starting.

Right now though I was packing. It was almost the start of term and seeing as though Severus (the person's house in which he was currently living) still had one last year to teach and would be staying at Hoggywarts for the school year. I suddenly heard a shout from down the hall. "Hadrian hurry up! Your dinner is going to get cold!"

"Yes dad!" I shouted back. _'Dad' _ I still smiled at the thought of finally having a dad. I remember the day Severus had call my to hiss study.

**Flashback:**

I had been wondering the halls when Finnick popped in right in front of me.

"Master Snape requests your presence in his study."

"Where might I find his study?"

"One floor up, second door on the right."

"Thank you Finnick."

With a bow he disappeared and I began my walk to Severus' study. Upon arrival I knocked which was followed by a snap "ENTER!" So I entered.

"You wanted to see me master."

"Yes, yes come sit down."

Once I sat down I began to take in his study. The left and right walls were lined with oak bookshelves that were crammed with books. there was a big fireplace on the right wall which the bookshelf was cut to fit. The wall behind me was lined with numerous, expensive looking paintings. The far wall was one big window complete with a dark green curtains lined with an alluring silver. The carpet was a midnight black with hints of glittering silver. The ceiling was painted a dark green with a small crystal chandelier hanging from it. The only furniture in the room was a large oak desk covered with parchment, quills, ink wells, potion ingredients, and books. Behind the ask was a large black over stuffed chair complete with silver rivets in a criss-crossing pattern. In front of the desk were two simple oak wood chairs one of which I was currently sitting in.

"Now Hadrian. Ever since we've gotten back I have been doing extensive research into the Black and Snape/Prince line. I have also taken the liberty of working with that mutt to remove all the charms and potions used on the both of us. What we have found is quite frightening." He paused standing up and moving to stand over by the fire. "It seems that Dumbledore isn't the perfect little Light Leader that he preaches to be."

"I could have told you that" I snorted.

"Don't interrupt! Now…..where was I? Ah yes Dumbledore. You see when Voldemort first came into power and Albus was the only wizard he feared, naturally everyone expected him to be the one to defeat Tom. Well Albus concocted a plan. A plan to make a weapon and make everyone believe that this weapon was the one meant to kill Voldemort. Not him."

"And I was that weapon?" Severus nodded.

"You see Albus Albus knew that Lillian's and Potter's magical cores were both exceptionally high. So he figured if they had a child they're core would be high as well and using some particularly dark magic he could make it higher. Well then he heard that Lillian and Potter broke up and that she had instead conceived a child with Black. So he changed his plans. Once you were born he Charmed the minds of everyone that knew to make them believe you were Potter's son. He then forced Potter to blood adopt you and made him believe you were his own son and performed a series of dark and dangerous rituals to make you more powerful. Next he made sure that I was outside the door and used the Imperious curse to make Trelawny say that bloody prophecy."

"Ok, so. Dumbles is a liar. He's used lots of dark magic. He wants me to do his dirty work. And I'm Lilly's and Sirius' son."

"There is one other thing."

"What?"

"Lillian…was not the muggleborn everyone thought her to be. She was…my sister. My twin. Which makes you a pureblood as well."

"Well…what does that entail?"

"It entails that you come from three different pureblood lines giving you lots of power and influence."

"Three?"

"When you were blood adopted by Potter you became a child and heir of his too. His only. Now I have arranged for us to travel to Gringotts. They will be able to sort out all legal matters"

**End Flashback.**

**Flashback II:**

As Uncle Sev, Dad, and I walked down Diagon Alley (with me under my invisibility cloak) I picked out all the stores that I wanted to visit once we are done at Gringotts.

Once we entered we walked up to the nearest booth and waited to be acknowledged. The goblin stopped writing on the extra large piece of parchment and looked up at us his eyes immediately singling my cloaked figure out.

"You're attempts to hide yourself are futile young one" he preached with a full on sneer.

I pulled the cloak off of my body hoping that no one would notice their beloved chosen one suddenly appearing in the middle of Gringotts. "I'm sorry wise and noble goblin but we could not allow others to see me entering Gringotts for fear that they old discover our plans and attempt to stop us."

"You speak of the one Albus Dumbledore."

"How did you know?"

"The Goblin Nation may not participate in your wars and power struggles. But that does not mean that we don't watch and keep track of them on top of gathering intel on all sides. Now I assume you are here concerning your blood adoption to one James Potter?"

"Yes" Severus answered. "We were wanting to straighten everything out legally and perhaps hear the wills of James potter and Lillian Snape nee Black."

"I was also was wondering if I could get a full estimate on all my money, property, and ?" I questioned.

"This can all be done. Let me get you someone who can take care of all of this for you." He turned and gestured to a goblin speaking in gobbledegook. Said goblin immediately rushed over and asked them to follow him taking them through a side door and to a room where my life would probably change forever…..again.

**to be continued….**


End file.
